The Trainer
by RedLady
Summary: Who are those little people that follow you around like puppy dogs and risk their life for you? Mercanaries? Oh yeah them. Well here is a story about them and the sorceress.
1. Annor

I don't care what any of you say. I just had to post this! Yeah, I don't own anybody. But I don't know who does. But I'm sure you do, so go thank them for coming up with that game Diablo and Diablo II. Where did they get that name anyway, Oh wait. Here's a dictionary. Well if it were in the dictionary it would be between the words "diablerie" (Dealing with demons) and "diabolic" (I'm not wasting my time putting the definition in here. If you do not know what it means look it up yourself!). So we know he is some sort of Devil- guy- Satan-evil-dude or thingy.  
  
So everyone is Diablo II has some sort of story. "Please protect us!", "Give me my hammer", "Kill this guy." and Yadda yadda. They tell you to fight but they don't do very much. "I would go with you but, uh, the whole walking corpse thing makes me a bit nervous."  
  
What about those little dudes and dudettes that do follow you? That do risk your life for you. That die if you die. That you have to make sure are healthy and can give them armor, helmets and weapons. You know the guy or girl that follows you around like a little dog to "help" you fight! I swear I think of them as a pet because I have to make sure there not killing themselves by trying to fight everybody at once while I stand back and let them. Then you have to make sure they are sting with weapons, armor, and a helmet. I'm talking about the mercenaries in case you didn't already know  
  
Well if your still reading this I'm almost done. Just had to do a little ranting there. Here is a story about the mercenaries who follow you. I have not finished the game Diablo II. I'm only on the second act. But lets pretend I didn't tell you that. I played as the sorceress and do not know much about the other people. Here is the sorceress and her mercenary followers.   
  
Her name is Anuck. (You don't know where I got that name? Don't ask.) Her first mercenary was a Rogue named Annor.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
The Trainer  
  
Part 1: Annor  
  
I never knew I would become a "trainer." I had barely just been trained myself by the great sorceresses. They told me my mind was pure and my magic was strong as they sent me out into the world. I was transported to the Rouge encampment in the West. The sisters were very close to our sorceress clan a long time ago. Now I was sent to help them. Even though I felt unworthy equipped only with my staff. I had no money or armor. But soon I learned that it didn't matter.   
  
I gained my skills while fighting in the wilderness. Dark creatures and the undead lurched everywhere. Kashya, the commander of the Rouges didn't trust me yet. Not until I killed Blood Raven. After that Kashya lent me a mercenary Rouge free of charge. That was when I met Annor.  
  
  
We didn't really talk at first. She followed me and helped out where she could, but her skills were not as good as mine, so I began to train her. Not as a sorceress, of course. But I taught her to clear her mind as she shot her arrows. She must have thought it was a bunch of hog wash at first. And she didn't really seem to like me as our adventure in the West continued.  
  
Then I bought her a bow. I added some gems to it so it would be more powerful. After that her skills improved and we were evenly matched in fighting. The routine became Annor off in the distance shooting her poison arrows and me closer in casting my fire, lightning, and ice spells. If a creature came to close I would have to whack it on the head, but at least it didn't drain my manna.  
  
I remember the first time she died. I was devastated. We were off to save Deckard Cain when we were ambushed by skeletons. I ran away thinking she would follow me when I heard a loud scream in the distance. I turned to see Annor fall dead on the ground. Tears welled in my eyes. "Annor." I whispered.   
  
Then I ran at the skeletons whacking at them blindly and throwing spells every where. I couldn't bare to look at her body. I ran and cast a town portal not even saving Deckard Cain yet.  
  
I sold some things when I got there and sadly walked over to Kashya. She wasn't to happy that I had let Annor die, as she accused, but with a price I could resurrect her or hire a new mercenary. I couldn't bare to train someone else so I didn't hesitate to raise her from the dead even though it cost a lot of money. I couldn't bare to leave Annor dead. Suddenly she was there again and I had to restrain myself from hugging her.   
  
We went back to rescue Deckard Cain. Annor turned pale when she saw her dead body on the ground. We sent Deckard Cain and ignoring the danger around us we buried her old body right there in Tristram.  
  
Annor seemed to respect me more after that. Even though she teased me about my greed and persistance on checking for coins in every barral even though some of them blew up in my face.   
  
We began to joke with each other as we spent more time with each other.  
  
"Must you look through every single barrel? Most of them end up exploding on you." Annor would tease.  
  
"I need the money." I said. "Besides I can buy you new armor."  
  
She was still rather quiet except for her occasional teasing. But we didn't need to talk. We seemed to know what to do when ever a fight against the demons and monsters took place. She seemed to know exactly where to stand off in the distance shooting her poison arrows while I ran in and out of the monsters casting spells were I could and wacking little shamans on their head.  
  
  
It was hard to believe those were the easy days. I actually had time to sit around the fire at the Rogue encampment and talk with Warriv and Annor. Deckard Cain would sometimes tell us his stories and occasionally Kashya would sometimes tell us her stories of how it was before evil corrupted their sisterhood. I had killed Blood Raven after dying and a little of a struggle but I never thought of her as being human once. Annor didn't know her so she had no stories to tell on the matter.  
  
Once when we were around the fire late at night. Deckard Cain had gone to bed. He was a weak man but still full of energy when he told his stories of life in Tristram. But tonight he had been too tired to tell a story which was a surprise to me. He had been complaining about headaches all day. Anyway he went to bed which was fine to me. Kashya was no where to be seen and Akara stayed near her tent as she always did. It was only Warriv, Annor and me sitting on stumps surrounding the fire.  
  
Warriv had just put on some new logs on the fire.  
  
"Think it's hot enough?" I said finishing some hot broth from a wooden bowl.  
  
He looked at me and gave me a goofy sideways smile. I smiled back at him. He was nice and always had some riddle or wise words to say.  
  
"Tis better to feel these flames than the flames of hell." He said jokingly. Maybe he drank a little to much of Gheed's ale, I couldn't tell.  
  
We stared at each other for a moment I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He simply held the same goofy smile.  
  
Annor cleared her throat lightly reminding me that she was still their.  
  
I looked away and put my wooden bowl on the ground next to me and leaned in closer to the fire letting the warmth caress my face. Even though I was already sweating despite the bight of cold and the dreary rain drops falling every now and then. I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth and I opened them when I heard Warriv get up.   
  
"Well ladies, I'm off to the ol' bed."  
  
And he left glancing back once at me. I waved and laughed to myself as he went inside his tent.  
  
I smiled and looked down at the ground. It was strange but Warriv made me laugh. I looked up again to see that Annor was staring at me with teasing eyes.   
  
"What?" I accused wondering why she was staring.  
  
"So what do you think of Warriv?" She said with a hint of fun in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked and she just sat there staring at me.  
  
"Well he's nice . . ." I began.  
"He's funny."  
  
"I think he likes you." Annor accused.  
  
"What!" I yelled rather loud. An Rogue guard shushed me from somewhere.  
  
"Warriv?" I thought out loud wondering what it would be if we were lovers. We had occasionally flirted but it was always just for fun. I had never thought of him in that way, til now.  
  
"It would never work." I said more to myself than to Annor. She giggled teasingly.  
  
"Besides he travels to much."  
  
Annor got up and stretched leaving me to my thoughts.  
  
"Goodnight, Anuck." She said.  
  
I sighed. Not much got past Annor because she was quite observant. She knew when to say things as well and when not to carry one. But could Warriv really like me?  
  
"Meet me here at dawn." I instructed after her. She waved back at me without even looking.   
  
"We got an big day ahead of us." But she knew the routine. We always left the Rogue encampment at dawn and came back at sunset.   
  
"In fact everyday's a big day." I murmured to myself.  
  
I stared into the flames then eventually walked to my tent. I opened the flap and lay on my cot not even bothering to take off my armor and helmet. I had been sleeping in it for a long time now always scared the camp might get attacked one day. My bones ached longing for the rest.  
  
Maybe I did like Warriv. But I figured he probably had no interest in me. Or did he?   
  
I lay there awake for a while thinking of what Annor had said. "So what do you think of Warriv?" She had said. Without meaning to, she had gotten me thinking of men in general.   
  
I had never had time for a lover, though I was curious about romance. All my childhood had been spent training for this day as was foreseen in an old sorceress's prophecy. Every girl was trained to become a clear minded magic user. I was chosen among all of the other girls and I never knew why. The old sorceress's told me I had the sharpest mind and the most maturity even though I felt unworthy of such a statement.  
  
  
Now I hadn't had time to think of anything except fighting. So that night, laying in the tent I decided I would look for a male companion. I was way past the traditional marriage age and I had always planned that someday I would be married, but only now did I have true thoughts of companionship. I decided I would look out for the perfect candidate to be my husband, if I even lived through this adventure . . .  
  
  
  
[I don't care what you think. OK I do care. If it's a little weird, I know. I'll probably continue later. But this is it for now. So review. If you think you wasted your time reading this, sorry. But there is not much Diablo stuff to read now-a-days. If you don't get it, sorry again.] 


	2. The evil inside

Since so many of you liked this story. I guess I'll continue. But I'm walking on thin ice here because even I, as the author, does not know how this story will turn out. That is something very dangerous! So please no flames or I'll fall through the ice and be very, very cold. OK enough of my blabbering and just read the story. Don't own anything. (Does that count as a disclaimer?)  
  
  
  
  
  
I was ending my quest in the West. The monsters were becoming harder and harder, but Annor and I were improving in our skills and strength. All the monsters around the encampment had vanished and the rogues were more pleasant to be around, as they didn't have to worry as much. I became respected by all the sister rogues even though I never could remember their names. Annor seemed to take part in the fame and smiled proudly whenever someone mentioned her and me.   
  
Unfortunately Annor wasn't much help in the small halls of the Forgotten Tower. I swept through them quickly. I would surprise my enemies and then retreat to regain mana and strength and then attack again. Annor who used the bow had to shoot from close ranged and couldn't help from getting hit herself. Sometimes I felt bad when I took all the booty for myself. Once I asked her if she wanted to pick out something from a ton of booty left by the dead monsters and she said no.   
  
"I have no use for anything." She said.   
  
"Everything I need is with me now." She continued pointing to her poison arrow bow.   
  
I didn't argue and took everything I could carry, but there were still many more stuff laying on the ground that I could sell to Charsi. Annor refused to help me carry anything, so I used a portal and transported to the Rogue encampment. Annor and I got healed. I got my armor repaired. I looked through my stash and then sold some weapons and armor to Charsi. And then I went back through the portal to get the rest of the stuff because Annor refused to help me carry it. I guess I don't blame her. I was really greedy back then. I never left something on the ground if it could be useful and gain me more money.   
  
Once, we were ambushed by monsters and demons in the forgotten tower. I had planned on rushing into on of the rooms, strike quickly and then retreat. But the monsters quickly surounded us and we were killed.   
  
I went back and finished off the monsters with my magic after taking many mana potions. Then I regrettably went back to Kashya to resurrect Annor. She seemed to know Annor had died before I had even come up to her and she chewed me out, lecturing me on safety before she let me actually raise Annor from the dead.  
  
Annor was back yet confused. I never told her she had died, but I knew she guessed as much. Then we had to fight Andarieal. I gulped as we got closer and closer to her lair. I could sense her evil and suffering and it gave me a nasea feeling in the pit of my stomach. The nausea grew and grew and eventually turned to a small pinch of pain in my stomach.  
  
  
Once I had to sit down after a fight. Annor sensed something was wrong and helped me sit next to a pile of bones in the catacombs.   
  
"What is wrong Anuck?" She asked as she rubbed her hand on my back.   
  
"You should be glad you do not wield magic like me." I muttered clutching my stomach. The mixture of dread and nervousness as well as sensing Andariel gave me more pains in the stomach.  
  
I clutched my stomach in pain. I needed to calm down! A calm mind would cure anything. So I closed my eyes and blocked out everything thinking of empty fields and open rooms, instead of monster infested wildernesses and closed in caves and catacombs around me.  
  
"Give it up!" An evil voice told me. No I would not give up. I had to go on. All I had to do was get up and continue. But I couldn't open my eyes. I panicked. I was paralyzed in my own body. I tried to call out to Annor but I couldn't move. I was trapped in my own mind! But something else was here to, something evil.  
  
"Just give up sorceress." It said. "Life would be so much easier if you just give up now."  
  
Give up? The voice was right. No. No. No. I had to clear my mind of everything. I couldn't think. I simply imagined myself in an empty field. Emptiness. Clarity. I thought with all my might.  
  
"Do not push me away." The voice ordered angrily.  
  
Do not listen to it. I screamed at myself and again only focused on emptiness and clarity.  
  
  
I woke up from my trance a couple minutes later. Annor was looking at me curious. "Are you all right now, sorceress." She said respectably.  
  
"The evil consumes those without a pure mind." I said quoting one of the older Sorceresses.   
  
"Your sister's must have been taken because they could not clear their minds of evil thoughts and anxiety." I said not sure if it made sense to Annor.  
  
She looked down. "Kashya told me evil corrupted their hearts and made them think they were living a dream, but in truth they were being yeilded by Diablo."  
  
"She told you that." I questioned wondering where Kashya had learned this.  
  
"I always wondered why so many of our sisters went to the other side. Kashya believed they were all brainwashed. She was friend with Blood Raven. She would never believe her friend would join forces with evil willingly." Annor said.  
  
  
"I know. I too never understood how anyone could be turned from the light to the darkness. My own instinct tells me to stay in the light, but my flesh tells me I will find more glory and magic and less suffering in the dark."  
  
"What are you saying." Annor said. "You sound like Warriv." she said jokingly.  
  
"But it all makes sense to me now. The elder sorceress, Akara, Warriv . . . I now know what they are talking about."  
  
"What!" she yelled obviously frustrated that she didn't understand me.  
  
"I have been tempted." I stated.  
  
She looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion.  
  
"By Andariel or Diablo or some other evil thing."  
  
"What do you mean?" She said sitting next to me.  
  
"Something evil had cast some sort of power over me. I could sense their strength. And . . . whether out of frustration or fear I couldn't get rid of the spell or power they had cast over me."  
  
"You magic users have beliefs I do not understand." she said still confused.  
  
"A sorceress's number one priority isn't to kill." I said trying to clarify for her. "It isn't even to learn more magic. It is to have a clear mind where nothing can distract you and you are totally in control of your own thoughts. I have taught you how to use this simple power."  
  
"I see." Annor said understanding a little more.  
  
"I have taught you a couple of techniques to do so but ignored my own mind so that evil could creep in without me even knowing it till it was almost too late."  
  
"So you were tempted to join their side?" She asked afraid.  
  
I nodded tears of relief flooding my eyes.  
  
"Just now." She said a little skeptical. "You were only unconscious for a couple minutes, but I never imagined you were fighting some evil inside yourself."  
  
"They almost defeated me." I said looking down to the dusty floor.  
  
"But it will not happen again." I reassured.  
  
"They can not use the same trick twice. The Elder Sorceresses obviously picked me, not because I am strong or because I knew the most magic, but because I had a clear mind."  
  
"I am glad you came to our encampment." Annor said. "You have taught me to fight well."  
  
We sat there in silence for a second. Then Annor patted me on the back. "Are you ready to continue on our journey and kill Andariel?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
I smiled at her to assure her I was all right. "Yes. I am ready." 


	3. Andariel

We finally descended down the stairs leading to Andariel's chamber. The presence of evil was obvious here. Even Annor could sense it. I squinted in the shadowy room as we crept down the stairs.   
  
We spotted a few of her minions and both Annor and I killed them quickly waiting for Andariel to show herself. I shattered some skeletons with an ice spell while Annor poisoned them with her poison arrows.   
  
I walked to the center of the room with Annor following me. I almost fell into the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. There was a pit full of blood. The blood seemed to move and creep out of the pit spilling over the edges with body parts floated in it. I had never seen so much blood before. Before I could stop her, Annor looked in it. Immediately her face turned green and she ran to a corner to throw up.   
  
"Are you OK?" I whispered to Annor but before she could say anything a horrible large shape stepped out from a room beside her. Andariel. She towered over Annor and Annor looked fearfully up at her. Annor quickly steadied her bow and shot arrow after arrow at Andariel. Andariel laughed and swiped at Annor who went flying into the wall.   
  
"Annor!" I yelled and immediately started letting loose some ice bolts at Andariel. The beast known as Andariel looked at me menacingly and crept toward me seemingly not stunned by my ice spells. When she got close to me I switched to my inferno spell letting loose a burning flame onto her demon skin. She screamed and knocked me back. I flew next to Annor.   
  
I shook Annor awake. "Annor, Annor!" I yelled shaking her body. She still breathed so I knew she was still alive. She opened her eyes and smiled up at me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up just as Andariel came behind us. Annor drew her bow and shot multiple poison arrows at once. I again used my best known spell of ice bolt. We ran backwards shooting at Andariel. I almost fell into the pit of blood, which seemed to stink worse than ever now.   
  
We ran up the stairs and waited for the monster to follow us quickly gulping down potions and resituating our weapons. We waited against the wall for the horrible demoness to follow us. Annor readied her bow and I recharged my mana. We heard Andariel's wicked laughter erupting from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
I peered down the stairs surprised to see Andariel not following us. "She wants us to come after her." I grimly said.   
  
"Let us go." Annor replied in a monotone voice.   
  
  
Once again we ran down the stairs shooting wildly at the demoness. She just laughed as some of the ammo bounced off and even when some of it didn't. Her laughter mocked us no matter what we did.  
  
Annor died. Her exhaustion was too much when Andariel had her cornered in a corner of the room. "Fight me, Andariel!" I taunted, but she paid no attention to me and finished Annor off. Angerly in a rage I shot every spell I knew at her. Lightning, fire, and ice. Andariel seemed unharmed by anything I shot at her until she finally died.   
  
When my life got low I would run up the stairs with her laughing behind me. Yet she let me take cover here and that is what got her killed. I was kept alive by health potions and she had none.  
  
One last shot of ice and she erupted into a bright light. "Rest vile demon!" I whispered and immediately coins and other items fell from her body and she disappeared. I made sure to gather all I could and wearily opened a portal to the camp and ran to my tent not even getting rid of my items or resurrecting Annor. I threw all my items onto the floor of my tent and plopped down upon my cot in the tent and slept for who knows how long.   
  
When I finally awoke it was just getting dark and for once the sun shone sinking below the horizon. Since it usually rained or was extremely overcast I was surprised to see the sun. I had perhaps never paid attention to it till now. I watched from the door flap of my tent as it sunk until it finally disappeared leaving an array of colors of red and orange.   
  
I walked over to the campfire hearing many people talking and was surprised to see everyone at the camp surrounding it. There were all the Rouges that lived in the encampment as well as everyone who helped me in the journey. Everyone looked over to me and smiled as I walked up to them. "What's happening."  
  
Kashya met me. "Hero." She began. "We understand you have killed Andariel and we wish to thank you." Everyone nodded in agreement and Annor walked up to me who was dead the last time I saw her. "Annor?" I asked. I looked over to Kashya who for once smiled. "I took the liberty upon myself to resurrect her. I'm sure you'll pay me in full before you journey to the East?"   
  
"The east?" I asked confused.  
  
"Of course!" Warriv answered walking next to me patting me on the back. "There is plently of evil for you to defeat there too." He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Now seriously, Warriv." Deckerd Cain said chuckling. Then he looked at me seriously. "It is clear that the Dark Wanderer was indeed Diablo himself." Everyone hushed around us. "We must travel to the East in order to stop him from rising his brothers."   
  
"You'll go, right?" One of the Rouges said.  
  
  
"Yes. I intend to see this adventure through." I answered trying to sound as humbly as I could. Everyone cheered and Annor patted me on the back.  
  
The rest of the night we partied telling silly stories. Even Akara who usually stayed by her tent joined us. She told us of when Kashya was born greatly disturbing the dignified Rouge. Deckard Cain told of past heros he knew and Warriv told us funny stories of other merchants in Lut Gholein, the city we would eventually travel too.   
  
It was a fantastic night, the last I would see in a long time. One of the merchants named Gheed even provided some free wine. We all passed the bottle around singing every song from church hymns to ballads and silly songs. No one really got drunk, but we did get a little tipsy as everyone started singing his or her own tunes to each song. The party lasted well into the night till soon it dwindled to just Annor, Kashya, Warriv and me.  
  
Kashya was laughing at almost everything that anyone said. I figured she would regret it in the morning but I was enjoying myself too much to pay much attention.  
  
"So, Hero!" She said laughing at herself.  
  
"Will you ever come back and join us?"   
  
"I suppose." I answered and she laughed at my answer. "You can call me by my rightful name, Anuck." I added. She looked at me smiling and again laughed and for the first time I felt as if we were friends.   
  
Warriv added chuckling, "What's wrong Anuck? You don't like the name Hero?"  
  
I turned serious for a second. "I don't really feel like a hero." I admitted. "Sure I've killed Andariel, but I didn't like doing it."  
  
"You've relieved these people of their oppression." Warriv said.   
  
"Now we can go back to the monastery." Kashya added giggling to herself. "I'd better go to bed." She chuckled. "I can't stop laughing." She said and laughed all the way to her tent.  
  
"I guess we ought to get to sleep as well." Warriv commented giving me one of those goofy smiles. "Tomorrow we'll have to spend packing for our journey." I noticed Annor wasn't beside me anymore. She must have got up and left while Kashya was laughing. I immediately became a little nervous that it was only Warriv and I alone together.  
  
I was still a little taken by him, but had been too busy fighting my own demons as well as real ones to think to much lately.  
  
"Warriv." I asked. He looked over at me curiously smiling, giving me his full attention. "What do you plan to do when you get to Lut Gholein?" I asked curious to know.   
  
  
"Well . . ." He thought for a minute. "I guess I will stay there till the world is safe to travel again. Right now I believe it is safe enough for us to travel through the desert. We have you with us don't we?" He chuckled. "Why do you ask?" He said.  
  
He caught me off guard. I had never intended on telling him about my feelings for him and never did. "Just wondering . . ." I said casually.   
  
"Don't worry." He assured me. "I'll wait in the town if you ever decide to travel back to this place." He said waving his hand indicating the Rouge encampment. "They're finally gonna move back to their rightful homes." He pondered.  
  
I felt a drop of rain upon my nose. We both looked up as a dark rain cloud broke loose and rain started pouring down. Warriv took off his coat and held it over us as we walked briskly to my tent.  
  
When we got inside we discovered Warriv's coat had been flimsy shelter against the rain as we were wet to the bone. I noticed that my tent was still messy from the items I had thrown onto the ground, making it impossible to walk around in the tiny space without stepping on something. Warriv didn't seem to notice it though as he staring at me.  
  
"Goodnight Sorceress." He said again giving me on of those goofy smiles. I smiled and he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and before I could say anything he immediately rushed out into the rain. I stood there stunned as a warm feeling rushed through my body not much helped by the wine I had consumed earlier. Finally I took off all my armor till I only wore my tattered shirt and skirt underneath and crept onto my cot. I fell asleep dreaming of Diablo and Warriv. Except it was really Warriv I was fighting and Diablo whom I loved in my dream. Later I woke up shocked by the dream as sweat covered my forehead. I wiped it and then fell back to a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Perhaps not as good as my previous chapter. Hope it's not too cheesy. Don't worry there will be more emotions in the next chapter when Annor leaves and a new mercenary steps into play in the city of Lut Gholein. Look! I covered the whole first act in three chapters! I always see people complain about how slow it is just to get to the first quest! I did leave out some quests, but I'm mainly writing this story for the mercenaries not the quests. Hope I'm not going TOO fast. Review and tell me what you think. I know many of you were surprised to see Warriv and a sorceress together. You'll see though. He, he! I am the author of this fanfic and therefore I am the only one who knows what will happen! HA HAH AHA! I am a god! Anyway. Got a little carried away, but it feels good to be able to wield these characters anyway I want. Maybe I'm just crazy, but we won't get into that.   
  
  
It is I, RedLady, master of the original ideas! Come on, we all know Diablo's a girl and Necromancers must see the omens! The omens! The OMENS! THE OMENS! Oh, if you don't know what I'm talking about read my other Diablo fanfics. They're if not more original than this one, ver original!   
  
Look at me, I think I blabber too much. I just spent three paragraphs talking to you people. You people must think I'm strange. Well I'd better go before I loose all respect. Of course I did blabber a lot at the beginning of this fanfic too. Oh well. Do not deny oneself, huh?  
  
Oh yes, I probably already told you this, but review. I'm curious to know what you think. And look at my other Diablo 2 stories. Review them too. You won't be disappointed.  
  
Also read Adro13 and my story "Let's go kill Diablo." We wrote it together and are wondering what you think. Here is a link to the story:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=590250  
  
Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much and goodbye! 


	4. Leharas

It was in Lut Gholein when I got my next mercenary. When I heard that a man named Griez sold mercenaries, I felt guilty just thinking of hiring another. But somehow I still found myself at the front of the city gates speaking with the man named Griez about hiring a new one. He gave me some scrolls with each available mercenary's name and skills next to it. Annor looked over my shoulder, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking.  
  
Annor had agreed to go with me to Lut Gholein, but she hadn't agreed to stay. I knew she felt that her sister Rogues needed her, but she didn't say anything. The trip here had been terrible for her. She had suffered from some sort of sickness on our journey toward the Desert City. When she was not throwing up, she was lying down in the back of the bumpy caravan wagon. I felt sorry for her and half of me was glad that she was going to return home.   
  
But still another half was guilty . . .   
  
As I looked through each of the mercenaries skills I was surprised because it felt like I was going shopping. I still felt the need for a companion and perhaps I would find one in my new mercenary. I knew it was somewhat foolish, yet I couldn't help the way I felt. I had momentarily forgotten that this new mercenary was human and not some new pet.  
  
Finally, my finger fell upon a man named Leharas. He had some of the best combat skills out of all the others. I was tired of whacking monsters on the head and wanted somebody else to take them out for me. I gave Griez the scroll with Leharas's statistics on it. He glanced at it and I gave him the required money.   
  
"Hold on. Let me go get him." Griez said thinking he was getting one of his men who would protect a lovely lady, not the other way around.   
  
I turned toward Annor. She looked at me curiously waiting for me to talk.   
  
"Annor . . ." I began. "I will miss you." I looked down again feeling guilty for hiring somebody to replace her, especially in her presence. She stepped up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Do not feel guilty. I am not angry that you choose a new follower. I know that my arrows are no good in dark caves and tight spaces. A spear fighter will be better."  
  
I sighed uncomfortably. Perhaps part of Annor wanted to stay and fight with me, yet I knew that she missed her home terribly.   
  
"You have trained me well." She added and it was then that I realize that I was a 'trainer'. I had trained Annor as we fought side by side in the wilderness. I had never meant to be, but I was a mentor of sorts. Now I was to train the next mercenary.  
  
"I respect you, oh great Sorceress. Not only as a friend, but as a teacher." Annor continued. I had never heard her speak so much before.   
  
  
"Now I can take my newly acquired skills to my homeland and keep out any evil which may try and destroy us." She added.  
  
"You miss your home don't you?" I said sympathetically. She had suffered on our long trip here just to turn around and go back again. I remembered that she hadn't faired too well against the desert heat and got alarmingly sick along the way.  
  
She grasp my wrist and we shook hands according to her homeland tradition. "May you win your battles both against others . . ."  
  
She smiled. ". . . And inside yourself."   
  
I smiled at the last comment. Even though we didn't speak much she knew me well already. My encounter with an evil inside myself near Andariel's chambers, had proven that even I was not safe from corruption and I had to constantly remind myself not to give into despair. So far I had won this battle against despair, but who knew the dangers I faced here in Lut Gholein.  
  
Annor began to walk away. "May you find love and live to see your grandchildren!" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"May you live long and become a great Rogue among your people!" I yelled back not knowing what else to say.   
  
And I never saw her again after that. Once I went back to the Rogue encampment and asked Kashya about her, but Annor refused to be hired. Kashya hadn't heard from her in a while.  
  
"She has gone into the wilderness in order to rebuild our lost sisterhood, so she is not up for hire. I have other Rogues though." Kashya had explained. Unfortunately all the other Rogues were too young and inexperienced so I kept my current mercenary Leharas . . .  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
When I first met Leharas I knew he didn't like me. He walked up to me with a scowl on his face. I glanced him over and decided that he was too scrawny and arrogant. Yet I kept him anyway.   
  
"Greetings! Ready to be my new companion?" I said in a warm voice trying to make him feel comfortable. He looked at me strangely wondering at my comments, but didn't say a word. He seemed to be a guy who only answered to orders.  
  
We didn't say anything at first. We set off to kill a monster in the sewers. I stood back as I let him kill most of the monsters for me. Whenever we were ambushed, I would simply step away and let him do all the fighting.  
  
"Why do you not help me?" He finally complained angrily.  
  
  
"You need more experience." I answered. I knew I was being a bit cruel, but I was determined for him to become more skillful.  
  
"Your skills need to match my own." I continued trying not to sound haughty. "Through practice soon you will be stronger than your brethren." I added more softly.  
  
He looked at me a bit angered, but said no more. Like Annor, he didn't say a whole bunch. I was testing him to see what kind of mercenary he was and if he was truly loyal. I know I probably didn't need to, but I wished to anyway. I looked to see what he would say to my greediness as I kicked every single urn to check for money or items. He simply watched with a distant look in his eye and still said nothing. Annor would have teased me about it, but he kept his mouth shut.   
  
It didn't take him long for his skills to match my own. He was much stronger than I and could take out most enemies through one hit. For me it would have taken much longer only using physical force. I decided that my training had been effective, though Leharas didn't even know I was training him.  
  
Finally, out in the desert I again stepped back from a fight, but not to let Leharas to fight the monsters, but to help fight the best way I knew how. I focused my mind on the spells that I had learned through my adventures in the West. I would freeze the monsters to slow them down and he would quickly stab them before they become unfrozen. Leharas seemed surprised yet comforted when I first froze a monster. And after that he seemed to respect me a little more.  
  
  
We would pass the days like this, fighting monsters in the desert. But nights were even worse for me. I would become depressed. And I spent those depressed nights in Atma's bar along side a drunk guy named Geglash.   
  
At nights I tried to warm up to Leharas and even flirt a bit. But he seemed to despise me. I found better company with Geglash.  
  
Warriv had traveled back to the Rogue encampment with Annor. But he would be back soon. I spent my nights in the bar, drinking after a long day of searching and fighting in the desert. I had never drank much before, but now I did just to try and get away from my troubles. Though the mornings after I would feel a little sick from my consumption, I found that a health potion would help to wake me up.  
  
We had just traveled through the desert and were returning back to Lut Gholein. Leharas followed obediently of course.   
  
"Let us go to the bar." I ordered. He frowned in disapproval, but said nothing. I sat down at the table along with Geglash and some other man. Leharas stood behind me.   
  
"What adventures have you been on?" Geglash asked clanking his beer mug next to mine. I could tell he was a bit drunk, but I didn't mind telling him.   
  
"I just got through clearing out a whole lair of maggots." I bragged.   
  
"Eww. No wonder you smell funny." He answered drunkenly.  
  
  
"You don't smell too fine yourself." I answered.   
  
"I never did like those over sized buggers." Geglash said rather loudly.  
  
"I had to kill them in order to get the staff."  
  
"What staff?"  
  
"The Horodric staff."  
  
"Ah. I get it." He answered obviously not really understanding.  
  
We talked this way until a fight broke out in the corner of the room.  
  
"We should go." Leharas whispered in my ear. I looked at him surprised that he was still there.   
  
I got up and stumbled around. The little beer that I had drunk had already taken its toll on me. Geglash chuckled at me and slammed his hand on the table accidentally spilling his own beer on his lap.  
  
I turned away and let Leharas lead me out. The coolness of the air seemed to sharpen my senses a little better than the hot and sweatiness of the bar. I finally became aware of Leharas's arm around me. I don't really know what came over me and why I did it, but a little tipsey I became bold and leaned over to kiss Leharas. But he looked away. I stumbled out of his arms and rested against the wall. He waited a couple feet away.  
  
I still longed for a companion. Warriv had left and now Leharas seemed to be a prosecutable companion or lover. Though now that I think back, I feel foolish for acting the way I did.   
  
"Why do you not like me?" I grumbled.  
  
"You're drunk." He mentioned. "I will take you to your room."  
  
I sat down my back against the cold wall determined to get some answers.  
  
"Is there some other woman?" I accused. "Am I not pleasant enough?" He looked at me strangely again.  
  
"Or do you find your company in men?" I said harshly.  
  
He got angry at that. His eyes narrowed. "No." He answered darkly. "Let me help you to your room."  
  
"You hate me!" I accused. "Is it because you disapprove of female fighters? Or because of the way I've been training you? I admit that my ways of conduct are not always conventional, but I only wish to make you great. I made Annor great. But she was a Rogue . . ." I rambled on.  
  
He looked at me strangely surprised at what I was saying. I continued on speaking my mind not caring about the silence.  
  
  
"I wasn't supposed to be a hero. I didn't even have the highest marks at the school. The older sorceresses told me, of all people, to go and fight--alone. I didn't even have a chance to start a life on my own. I want a husband and children. Not this! I never asked to be a sorceress! They took me from my home when I was quite little . . ."  
  
"But you're wasting your life away!" Leharas interrupted.   
  
"I am not!" I shouted like a little child.  
  
"Your greed and drinking will consume you!"  
  
"I know you disapprove . . ."   
  
"You could be great!" He continued speaking with passion in his voice. "Imagine! A sorceress who defeated Diablo! But she was nothing but a treasure seeker and drunkard!"  
  
I cried and realized what he said was true.   
  
"You disgust me, Anuck. Plus you are drunk. I do not like you." He continued curtly.  
  
And for the first time he left my side. I sat there for a while. Somebody came later and helped me up to my room. I didn't know who it was. I was too deep in thought.   
  
After that I no longer sought for treasure in tombs and among graves. I never went to the bar again either. Leharas still followed me and we never talked of the incident. He didn't like me very much and I didn't like him, but I never replaced him with any of Griez's other men. We continued on our adventure in the East with an uneasy alliance.  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
Awww. The sorceress hit another hard time in her life. I feel for her! Hope it wasn't too pathetic of a chapter and I hope it is somewhat believable. Because I had a tougher time writing this chapter than the others in the past. 


	5. Ice vs Ice

Well here I am, back again, even though I told myself that I wasn't gonna continue any more  
stories. But someone wanted me to continue, so for their sake I will. (You know who you are.)   
^_^   
  
Did you know this was my first Diablo story? Now I have like 10 of them. I'm still proud of it  
though. *Looks at story proudly.*  
  
So thus continues the adventures of The Trainer.  
Nothing too eventful happened the next couple days. Leharas and I simply fought in silence,  
weary of the others presence. We barely showed emotion as we took each battle with a set face.   
I did figure out that Leharas was very terrified of swarms. He didn't mean to show fear, but he  
ran screaming when the first swarm attacked.   
  
I swatted at the attacking swarm and shot an ice bolt into their mist. A bunch of them fell and  
melted. Leharas attacked with his spear. Poking at the heart of the swarm wildly and out of  
fear. Somehow this killed the swarm as the middle of the group of bugs seemed to have some  
demonic essence. After this part was destroyed the remaining bugs who had been under the  
influence of evil simply fell to their death. Very few managed to fly away.   
  
Leharas looked over at me his cheeks blushing underneath the bites and stings. Fara must have  
been amused to see us walking up to her with various bites and stings. She healed us easily as  
the unnatural bug bites disappeared.   
  
That was probably the only time Leharas and I sort of got along. We began laughing at each  
other as we realized that we had just been attacked by a couple of bugs. These weren't even the  
over-sized maggots or Sand Leapers. We stood there laughing till we couldn't even breath.   
  
But whenever we heard a swarm we ran for cover and I would shoot at the hovering mass with  
an ice bolt and Leharas would then poke at it causing the swarm of bugs to dismantle. We never  
talked about the incident and I could tell that Leharas was genuinely afraid of the bugs and might  
even have nightmares about it.   
  
One night after coming back from trekking through the desert I was surprised to see Warriv  
waiting for me. I stood there in shock because I had completely forgotten about the caravan.   
Leharas was simply confused by my shock.  
  
"Warriv..." I muttered.   
  
"Anuck." He smiled the same goofy smile I remembered from my time in the West. He was the  
same person I remembered. But I was different.  
  
"I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner." He said seriously. I could tell he wanted to talk  
to me. He glanced over to Leharas and studied the dark skinned mercenary curiously. I guess he  
wanted to talk to me alone.   
  
"Go ahead Leharas." I said. "Remember to meet here before dawn." I ordered. He nodded and  
looked at Warriv and then went on his way.  
  
I was surprised that I was actually eating alone with Warriv. He had set up a table by his caravan  
on the side of the city. We ate under the moon and by candle light. Before coming to Lut  
Gholein I would have been ecstatic to eat alone with Warriv like this.   
  
We ate in uncomfortable silence. Finally Warriv broke the silence.   
  
"Anuck. How has fighting fared for you here?" I shrugged. I never liked fighting but I wasn't  
gonna tell Warriv this.   
  
"Have you been well?" He said again trying to make conversation. I nodded my head and took a  
bite of meat and chewed slowly not really tasting anything. He sighed sensing my mood and  
looked down. I looked down at my plate.  
  
"When did you get back, Warriv?" I said trying to sound cheerful. He gulped guiltily before  
answering.   
  
"A couple days ago actually. I would have come and found you earlier but..."   
  
I looked up curiously. "Anuck." He said leaning forward. "Are you sure you are all right. The  
night I came back... I found you..." My eyes narrowed as I remembered the night Leharas and I  
had fought.   
"I do not like you Anuck..." Leharas had said.   
  
I didn't remember what happened after he left. But someone must have helped me to my room  
because I awoke there instead of in the street like a drunkard.   
  
"It was you..." I said looking at Warriv. I gulped embarrassed. Why did he have to see me like  
that? "You were the one who helped me to my room." He nodded and stood up. I stood as well.   
  
"I talked to some people from around here and they said you would spend your nights at the  
tavern drinking with the other drunkards."   
  
He said it as if he was asking a question. Perhaps he didn't believe what he had heard. I looked  
down and stepped away from the table trying to stop the tears from welling up in my eyes. I  
hadn't really thought about what had happened that night till now. I had focused on fighting and  
completing the various quests involving the Horodric staff.   
  
"It's true, Warriv." I said almost choking. "I was lost for a little while. I was foolish." I said  
wiping my nose with my sleeve. He took my hand and I looked up into his eyes.   
  
"I wish I were here, Anuck." He said. My name sounded like honey as he spoken. I looked up  
into his eyes almost forgetting the discussion. I thought I had forgotten Warriv. I thought I had  
put him and everybody else I knew in the West out of my mind.   
  
"Perhaps I could have confronted you." He said and I noticed his face was awfully close to mine.   
  
He kissed me. I was surprised at first and wasn't even aware that he had done it. I had dreamed  
about kissing before and thought fireworks would explode in my head or that I would feel like I  
was floating in the clouds. But I didn't feel anything.   
  
It was as if I had lost the ability to feel. Or maybe I didn't want to. I'll never know what  
happened. All I know is that everything I had dreamed about seemed to be coming true and I  
didn't even care.   
  
Warriv must have sensed it too. He backed away looking into my eyes curiously. I didn't smile.   
I tried. But I couldn't. He looked down disappointed.  
  
"Bye Warriv." I whispered.   
  
I turned to go to my room and I never looked back.  
  
That night I cried. I don't know what had happened. I had walked away and hadn't even cared.   
Why? What was happening to me? If this had happened while I was still in the West I probably  
would have been overjoyed.   
  
I spent the rest of the night in meditation, clearing my mind. I used the same techniques the  
Elder Sorceress's had taught me and the ones I had taught Annor. A clear mind cures  
everything... even a questioning heart.   
The next day I fought the Summoner. Leharas and I went through the Arcane Sanctuary. We  
killed and never spoke a word. I never mentioned what happened between Warriv and I and  
Leharas didn't ask about the Caravan master.   
  
We traveled through the Arcane Sanctuary in silence. Only the screams of the monsters and the  
shooting of my spells broke the magical silence of the realm. I didn't remember much of what  
happened until we came upon the Summoner.   
  
It was as if he was waiting for me in the corner of the Sanctuary. He smiled wickedly and  
positioned himself in the traditional Spell-casters duel. All Mages knew of this position and I  
too readied myself stretching my staff to my side with the occasional sparks of electricity, fire,  
and ice emanating from it. From his staff came a globe of ice which floated in mid-air. We  
were showing off our powers.   
  
Leharas simply watched readying his simple spear which now gave fire damage from the various  
gems imbued inside it.   
  
Then the Summoner laughed and shot his ice bolt towards us. I quickly moved out of the way  
and shot various fire bolts in his direction. They died out before they even got to him. He  
laughed again and this time his laughter filled our entire soul and minds. Even if we were death,  
I bet we would have heard his laughter. His laughter seemed to freeze the soul and slow us  
down. He took advantage of our sluggishness and sent a froze nova towards us. The blast from  
his spell left us paralyzed to his next spells. He bombarded us with an ice storm.   
  
I quickly took a potion which dismissed some of the effects of the cold spells. I sent some more  
fire balls over to him hoping to cancel out his ice spells. It was fire against ice. But he won as  
the fire died away and he summoned more ice storms. I put up a shield around Leharas and I,  
but it couldn't protect us from his cold laughter that made the soul feel cold and hopeless.   
  
He froze me once more with an ice bolt and I was helpless as he came at me. Leharas saw this  
and ran to fight him. He quickly jabbed the Summoner in his stomach, but the Summoner  
whacked him with his over sized staff laughing wickedly. At that moment I unfroze, but I was  
still helpless to stop the Summoner from killing Leharas off.   
  
He shot Leharas with a huge ice bolt and the mercenary fell over stunned. Then with a swipe of  
his staff he jabbed Leharas in the stomach turning the man into ice. All I could do was watch as  
Leharas was encased in ice, his eyes wide with terror as he must have looked death in the eye.   
  
Then the Summoner turned to me. I took another potion for health and mana. I must have  
reached another level in my training. Despite what I had seen him do to Leharas, I was not  
angry. And I wasn't angry because I hadn't liked Leharas. I still felt like I had to protect Leharas  
with my magic when I could.   
  
I was in a calm state as I stalked towards the Summoner. He laughed again, but I relished the icy  
feeling in my soul. I felt myself turn cold and embraced the feeling. My strategy had been  
wrong. I could not fight ice with fire. I had to fight ice with ice. With a quick movement of my  
staff I shot ice bolt upon ice bolt onto the unsuspecting Summoner. He laughed thinking that he  
was immune to the ice spells because he himself knew the ice spells. But he was wrong.   
  
The ice encased him and he growled in confusion. He broke out of his icy barrier and  
counteracted with an ice bolt headed my way. I dodged out of the way with ease and again  
released a fury of ice upon him.   
  
He didn't have time to move out of the way as ice bolt after ice bolt hit his form. He was frozen,  
but I didn't stop shooting him. With another laugh that echoed through my soul he exploded. I  
don't know how he laughed while encased in ice, but there are many unexplainable things when  
dealing with the forces of hell.   
  
I kept shooting even after his body had exploded into thousands of beautiful shiny ice shards and  
melted onto the floor. I kept shooting till the ice bolts became smaller and smaller and I ran out  
of mana. Then I just stood there almost as if I was in a trance.   
  
I knew I could have been the summoner. How many times had I almost been corrupted? What  
would have happened if I had given in to the evil in front of Andariel's lair? What would have  
happened if I continued to drink and soil graves in search of treasure? Would I have become a  
corrupted mage in which assassins kill and people fear? Could I have become Diablo's minion?  
  
I banished these questions from my mind as I made my way back to the town. I felt wiser. More  
sure of myself. The silly girlish notions of love and romance and my fear of fighting left me. I  
knew that someday I would have time to put my staff away and raise a family of my own. But  
today wasn't that day.   
  
I would find Diablo and kill him just as the elder Sorceress's sent me to do. Somehow they knew  
I, of all the others was perfect for the job. I was beginning to understand though I don't think I  
will ever know the complete reason. All I knew is that Diablo and the other prime evils and  
their minions of hell not only attacked physically with demons, monsters, and plagues. But they  
also put doubt into your mind and tricked you into thinking you were doing good when you were  
really doing evil.   
  
I would kill Diablo. I knew I was capable of it. I walked into town feeling like a new woman. I  
would raise Leharas from the dead and then face Diablo.  
~  
I hope that was ok. Probably a little confusing, but I tried. A little more dark and soap opera  
like sometimes. Hee hee. Also I don't have barely any dialogue that you people like. : ( Hope  
you still enjoyed it and please continue to fight the good fight for those of you who play Diablo.   
  
I miss some of the older people who used to come onto Diablo fanfiction. Oh well. Hello to all  
the new people.  
  
Peace out. 


End file.
